<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There was only one hair tie left by Lenchisus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126181">There was only one hair tie left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenchisus/pseuds/Lenchisus'>Lenchisus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual cuddles, F/F, but they wont admit it out loud, its soft i think, this is such a small fandom whyyy, toth will braid skouts hair bc i need that, your honor they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenchisus/pseuds/Lenchisus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with an awfully hot day, it leads to cuddles.</p>
<p>Or the fanfic where Toth will braid Skout's hair before a good night sleep for the first time in her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skout/Toth (Nomad of Nowhere)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There was only one hair tie left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should be asleep rn, i gotta work tomorrow but i just needed to write this.</p>
<p>Not beta read, probs a lot of mistakes, bear with me i haven't sleep in uhhh, a while...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beads of sweat made their way down Skout’s forehead. Her eyes stung thanks to some drops getting into them. It was an especially hot day in the middle of the desert and Skout’s hair wasn’t helping, sticking all over her face so much that she had gotten tired of tucking it back in the last hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was high in the sky and Skout was sure the heat was enough to cook an egg. The caravan was heading to a somewhat far town to trade. It was a three day journey and everyone was exhausted, but they were close and soon they'd have the rest of the day free to enjoy before returning to the Oasis the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dandy Lions were all in deep conversation about whether or not eagles could be eaten like chickens and Skout didn't pay them that much attention. She was sitting happily in the leading wagon's bench with Toth, whose gaze was focused ahead of them.  The dark skin glistening under the sunlight wasn’t lost to Skout; in fact, she always had a hard time tearing her eyes apart from the beautiful goddess that was Toth, but she couldn’t help it, the woman was like a magnet to her eyes, attracting her gaze against her will.  Skout had never seen a deity before, but she was sure that they would look exactly like Toth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skout sighed and absentmindedly wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt, her eyes returning to the survival guide in her lap. It was the last volume, and sadly most of the advice was useless in such an arid land, but it was interesting still, and besides, one never knows when that knowledge could come in handy. She decided to finally close the book and look for something in the back to tie her hair with after an especially strong wind blew her hair in every direction. Normally she wouldn’t bother to comb it as it was almost impossible to tame, but the heat of the day was just unbearable. She rummaged through her personal bag in the corner and found a hair tie, it was old but it’d do the job. Skout wasn’t sure how she should tie the unruly hair, a ponytail would surely make the last hair tie snap and she wasn’t the most skilled person when it came to braiding. She thought about asking Toth for help but discarded the idea as soon as it crossed her mind, surely the fierce Y’dala wouldn’t want to be bothered by such a trivial thing, and after a few seconds of internal debate Skout settled for the second option. She tried her best to weave her hair in a mildly presentable thing and huffed when the first two tries failed, but the third one’s the charm, right? And so Skout proudly ended up with an actually pretty cute side braid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>It would look much better with a few flowers here and there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought while sitting back in the front bench. The braid turned out to be a great idea, letting her neck feel the soft breeze and keeping her hair under control, but still wasn’t enough against the waves of hot air so she opted to undo the first two buttons of her shirt, exposing her cleavage in the process. It wasn’t excessive and it would help her stay cool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skout closed her eyes, enjoying the momentaneous shadow the clouds provided. She stayed like that enough to feel a bit drowsy, until a sudden cough attack from Toth made her jump and turn to the woman, who struggled a bit to recover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toth turned away from her but Skout still noticed that her face was flushed, probably because of the coughing,  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toth! Are you okay? What happened?” Skout asked worried. She put a hand on Toth’s arm trying to offer support, but instead she got the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slapping</span>
  </em>
  <span> realization of just how defined Toth’s muscles were and retracted her hand as if she had been burned. And well, her hand wasn’t burning but her face sure was. “Sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, i’m fine. I think i—” Toth finally catched her breath. “I just swallowed a… bug…?” She seemingly found the rest of the caravan very interesting. She was grateful that Skout couldn’t see the look of confusion and panic in her face because </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell did i just say?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And </span>
  <em>
    <span>what in heaven did i just see?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had never seen Skout with her hair tied, and the sight of it along with the exposed skin of her neck and cleavage all in one go were making her go through a heart attack. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“Yeah, bug no good…”  Skout’s brain couldn't bother to work correctly either and the only thing running through her mind was</span> <em><span>arms..</span></em><span>. </span><span>on loop.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence that made Skout realize her lack of vocabulary, but before she could say something to fix it, Toth decided to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your hair. You tied it." Toth said, giving Skout a quick side glance before focusing on the horses reins again. "It looks nice on you…" there was a faint smile adorning her face, the warm kind that Skout had only seen directed to her, and Skout felt her face heat up and heart thumping at the words. Toth’s smile was a rare sight and it never failed to make Skout feel butterflies in her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks" Skout said shyly at first. "It took me three tries to finally put it together and um… I didn’t know what to do at first because, you know, my hair is just a lot, right? And it’s super hard to comb, and i only had one last hair tie and well…” She let out a nervous laugh before continuing. “I actually thought about asking you for help but uh, i didn't want to bother you with such a silly thing— and yeah… I’m glad you liked it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toth found the rambling quite cute, not that she’d ever admit it out loud, but there was something that wasn’t sitting right with her, “Skout, please don’t think that you’ll ever bother me. Understood?" Toth's voice was soft. They locked eyes, emerald green met bright golden for what felt like ages, before the Y’dala unconsciously lifted her hand to tuck a stray orange lock behind Skout's ear with such tenderness that made Skout’s heart flutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment it felt like they were the only ones in the world, and as they got lost in each other’s eyes everything else surrounding them disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toth…” Skout’s voice was barely above a whisper, and though it was not her intention, it made Toth come back to her senses and immediately pull her hand back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t be far from the town now.” Toth said with her stoic expression returning once again before turning back to address the rest of the group with a strong, clear voice. “Everyone, as soon as we’re finished with our task you’re free to spend the rest of the day however you wish, but i want you all ready to leave tomorrow first hour.” She knew they all already knew that, but she needed something, anything to distract her from the thoughts on her mind about a certain redhead and even more about what she wanted to do so badly to those lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll finish this i swear</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>